Some drabbles
by Nanika Neutron
Summary: Parce que Svet et Arwen m'y ont poussé  sans même le savoir vraiment , voici des drabbles essentiellement poussés sur la guimauve!  Ici seront présents pratiquement tout et n'importe quoi, vu l'imagination et le pouvoir de la MS...
1. Chapter 1

_**Auteur**: Nanikalice_  
_**Fandom**: Harry Potter, UA_  
_**Pairing**: Ginny Weasley/Lily Evans_  
_**Warning**: None, sauf si vous êtes vachement coincés ou homophobe (ce qui serait étonnant, d'une certaine manière...)._  
_**Note**:_  
_1) Si vous devez vous en prendre à quelqu'un, ce sera Svet et Arwen. C'est de leurs fautes. Na._  
_2) C'est surtout pour toi, Svet. Je viens de les retrouver, alors je les postes. :)_

XXX

Ginny soupira un instant, et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'adolescente rousse en face d'elle. Elle ne savait pas qui elle était, et l'autre ne lui parlait pas non plus.  
Elles se retrouvaient depuis des mois dans la Salle Va-et-Vient chaque vendredi soir. Elles ne disaient rien, lisant, dessinant, travaillant...

Mais aujourd'hui, Ginny en avait marre.  
Elle ne réfléchit pas, se leva, et s'approcha de sa compagne de salle.  
Celle-ci la regarda en haussant les sourcils au dessus des ses superbes yeux émeraudes, qui coupèrent le souffle de la jeune lionne, qui s'en rappelait d'autres, bien moins brillants. Ginny se pencha sur l'autre, et, sans y donner plus de suite, resta à un centimètre de ses lèvres.  
L'autre gémit et lança ses bras autours de Ginny, qui soupira cette fois d'aise.

Elles s'embrassèrent à n'en plus finir, et se séparèrent qu'une fois le jour commençant à poindre.

Elles échangèrent un sourire, et la plus âgée ouvrit la porte pour partir.  
"Attend!... Je suis Ginny, et toi?"

L'inconnue sourit, et répondit d'une voix de cristal: "Lily. Lily Evans."  
Elle sortit, et Ginny eut un sourire béat. "Lily...""

XXX

_... :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Auteur**: Nanikalice_  
_**Fandom**: Harry Potter_  
_**Pairing**: Lily Potter/ Ginny Weasley-soon-to-be-Potter_  
_**Warning**: Toujours aucun. ;)_  
_**Note**: Désolée, ma p'tite Lily... _

XXX

Lily observait du Paradis les pérégrinations de son fils depuis des années, et elle avait vu, avant tous les autres, comment se finirait son aventure amoureuse.

Elle l'avait de suite reconnu, ses cheveux roux flamboyants, ses yeux bleu clairs, ce corps élancé… ce ne pouvait être que Ginny Weasley, la jeune fille qui avait été destiné à un destin mirobolant.  
Lily avait vu les deux jeunes se rapprocher, les avait vu se séparer, et maintenant, elle assistait à leurs mariage, du haut de son nuage. Toutes leurs familles étaient là, que ce soit en l'air ou sur terre, leur mariage était des plus heureux et des plus béni.

Pourtant… Lily quitta soudain le groupe, et se dissimula derrière ses mains. Elle ne pouvait plus regarder. Depuis des années maintenant qu'elle observait le monde, elle n'avait jamais rencontré de personne plus constante, plus assurée de ses sentiments que Ginny Weasley. Une personne digne d'amour, de tendresse, et de force… mais ce ne serait pas à Lily de le lui offrir.  
Oh, elle aimait James, toujours autant. Mais le temps aidant, son cœur était tombé amoureux de la rousse qui se rapprochait tant de ce qu'elle avait été, de cette enfant qui grandissait enfin, de sa belle-fille…

Elle ne su jamais que dans son cœur, en prononçant ses vœux, c'est à la femme rousse auréolé de lumière de ses rêves que Ginny Weasley-bientôt-Potter, dans le secret de son âme, jurait un amour éternel…

XXX

_Serais un brin sadique? _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Auteur**: Nanikalice_  
_**Fandom**: Harry Potter, UA_  
_**Warning**: None, mais c'est quand même tristounet... _  
_**Note**: Drabble faisant partit de la communauté des Pairing-rares de Svetlana Black (à voir dans mon profil)_

XXX

Luna fermait les yeux, son visage face au vent d'Octobre.  
Elle ne s'y ferait jamais, mais elle savait qu'elle aurait dû. Cette vie de cache-cache n'était pas pour elle, elle ne savait pas comment dissimuler ses plus sombres pensées. Pas qu'elle en ait, remarquez.  
Non, ce que Luna trouvait vraiment dur, c'était de ne plus L'entendre.

Depuis sa Quatrième année, Luna avait bien changé. Mais cela, personne d'autre que sa chère Ginny n'aurait pu le voir, et même elle n'y avait guère prête attention.  
Il faut dire qu'entre temps, la rousse avait vu son béguin retourné, et que la bonne vieille Luna était un peu retombée dans l'oublie.

Mais cela ne l'avait pas dérangé. Elle L'avait eu, même si ça n'avait finalement été qu'un temps.  
Qui?  
L'homme du voile.

Celui qui chuchotait, et qui se faisait ainsi entendre. Celui qui avait compris que hurler ne servait à rien. Celui qui travaillait dans l'ombre plutôt que dans la lumière, celui qui sauvait le monde en silence, celui qui n'abandonnait jamais et pensait à protéger ce qui était bas plutôt qu'atteindre le haut.  
Celui qui n'avait plus de foi, mais qui continuait, malgré tout, à espérer.  
Celui dont le nom était aussi noire que l'avait été son âme, mais qui s'en était sortit en brisant son propre voile, avant de disparaître derrière celui de la Mort.

Celui en qui elle croyait plus que tout, maintenant.  
Regulus Black.

XXX

_Vive le sadisme, ce soir... '_


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur**: Nanikalice**  
Fandom**: Harry Potter, UA**  
Pairing**: Cho/Théo**  
Warning**: Pas grand chose, sauf si vous craignez quand y'a une différence d'âge d'un an...  
**Note**: Pauvre Théo!...

XX

Elle ne l'aurait jamais regardé.  
Il ne l'aurait jamais abordé.  
Il n'était pas seulement un Serpentard, mais il était aussi froid et distant.  
Elle n'avait aucun intérêt, et ne faisait que parler avec un sourire écœurant.  
Ils ne se seraient jamais rencontré.  
Ils n'auraient certainement jamais languis la présence de l'autre.

Et Cédric fut tué.  
Et Cho voulu passer à autre chose, changer, rêver encore.  
Et Harry ne réussit pas un seul de ces critères.  
Et Théo, malgré lui, fut entraîné dans une aventure qu'il ne cherchait pas.

Le jeune garçon passait généralement ses journées entre la Bibliothèque, la Serre Principale, et de longues promenades au bord du lac. Il était un Serpentard discret, silencieux, qui calculait la plupart du temps chacun de ses mouvements.  
Aussi, quand il percuta de manière totalement inattendue Cho Chang dans un couloir, il se contenta de se déplacer en suite sur le côté, et de s'éloigner le plus rapidement.  
Il ne comprit jamais vraiment pourquoi, en l'entendant gémir, il s'arrêta.

"Tu respires?"  
Cho leva la tête pour faire face à un garçon plus jeune qu'elle. Elle dût essuyer ses yeux pour pouvoir le voir vraiment, et l'allure élégante mais frêle du Serpentard la fit doucement sourire.  
"Oui..."  
"Tu peux marcher?"  
Elle s'appuya sur ses poignets, et se leva. "Oui."  
"... Alors arrêtes de pleurer."

Il la laissa là, ne se rendant sur le coup pas compte de ce qu'il venait de provoquer.

Insidieusement, Cho rejoua la conversation des centaines de fois dans son esprit, et en réalisa toute la portée "philosophique". Au cours du reste de l'année, elle fit en sorte de rencontrer à plusieurs reprise.

Petit à petit, ces rencontres "hasardeuses" devinrent des rendez-vous certains, bien que toujours discrets.  
Ce qui finit par arriver n'aurait pu être un mystère pour personne, pourtant, cela les prit par surprise.

"Tu es sûr de ce que tu veux?"  
Théo soupira, alors qu'il jouait avec les cheveux de la jeune femme. "..."  
"Oui, je sais, je t'ai déjà posé la question, mais je ne comprend pas. Je veux dire, je ne suis pas ton genre, et puis, même, ne sommes-nous pas ennemis? Après tout, je..."

Elle ne se tût que parce que Théo avait mis sa main devant sa bouche. "Et si tu taisais, pour une fois? Tu ne dois pas m'en parler, non?"  
"Comment...?"  
"Moi aussi, j'ai mes sources. Maintenant... tais toi."

Il l'embrassa, et elle se pâma.

Elle n'oublierait jamais Cédric, ni même Harry.  
Il ne la laisserai jamais prendre plus d'importance que ça.  
Elle ne présenterai jamais au grand jour.  
Il se ficherait d'elle comme d'une guigne si ça devait finir.

Mais ça leur suffisait.

XX

Et hop! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur**: Nanika  
**Fandom**: Harry Potter, UA  
**Pairing**: Pansy/Hugo  
**Warning**: Nope, à moins qu'une femme "bourrée" mérite un warning...  
**Note**: Cute! Heureusement, je donne des armes à Hugo!

XX

Pansy Parkinson avait changé depuis les évènements de sa Septième année.

Non pas qu'elle soit devenue gentille, elle n'avait jamais était méchante après tout. Oh, elle n'avait jamais reculé face à une bonne critique des élèves jugés « inférieurs », ni une moquerie.

Mais il n'était pas dans son genre de décimer réellement.

Malefoy, son ami, son amour, l'avait abandonné après la guerre. Ou, plutôt, elle était partie. Elle n'avait pas réussi à supporter sa nouvelle face découverte. Elle avait aimé le côté brillant, le côté fort et la manière méprisante de vivre.

Et bien qu'elle l'aimât toujours, tout dû moins, l'idée qu'elle s'en était fait, elle ne supportait plus ce pathétisme qu'il traînait comme une chaussette.

Elle s'était fait engager dans un petit salon de thé d'un village sorcier, « Plume Enchantée », et passait ses journées entre des livres et des tisanes brûlantes.

Un jour, son train-train se retrouva bouleversé.

2021.

Hugo Weasley, digne fils de sa mère, avait pris très au sérieux le cours optionnel de Troisième Année.

C'était une option qui n'existait que depuis quelques années, et qui consistait à ce que l'élève accepte de passer une semaine de stage chez un employeur. Pour des raisons pratiques, il était expressément demandé à ce que ce stage se réalise dans le monde sorcier, sauf pour les élèves ayant choisis le cours d'Etude Moldu, qui devaient, alors, obligatoirement suivre un stage dans les familles moldues au courant du Secret.

Hugo avait longuement réfléchis avant de se décider.

Il avait profité d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour observer chacune des devantures de magasins. Si ces amis l'avaient trouvé étrange, ils n'en avaient rien dit. Après tout, ils avaient l'habitude de ces états d'âmes.

Le jeune garçon avait arrêté son choix sur deux échoppes. La première, classique, était une boutique de balais. Avec la famille qu'il avait, il aurait été difficile de ne pas concevoir une quelconque connaissance de l'objet !

Son second choix ferait certainement plaisir à sa mère.

Un salon de thé-librairie. La « Plume Enchantée ».

Pansy leva les yeux de son ouvrage, et apposa sur ses lèvres son sourire commercial. Et malgré les cheveux roux qui se tenaient à l'entrée, ce sourire ne diminua pas.

« Bonjour… »

« Bonjour, Madame ! »

La conversation s'arrêta aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé, et les deux protagonistes échangèrent un long regard. L'un comme l'autre, ils essayaient d'analyser l'autre.

Lui parce qu'il espérait bien qu'elle l'accueillerai dans sa boutique, elle parce qu'il, ou dû moins ses cheveux, lui rappelait son passé.

« Désirez-vous quelque chose en particulier ? » finit elle par demander, cassant le silence par sa voix brusque.

Hugo sursauta, et il cilla des yeux. « Euh, oui. Avant tout, j'aimerai goûter votre thé… et ensuite, j'aimerais vous faire une proposition, madame ! »

Il vit la légère grimace de la femme, et haussa un sourcil. En l'entendant marmonner alors qu'elle se levait de son siège, il sourit en coin. « Souhaitez-vous une saveur en particulier ? » continua t-elle, avec un sarcasme évident.

« Et bien, qu'avez-vous ? »

« … Caramel, chocolat, thé vert, composition… »

« … Je veux une compo' », répondit le jeune garçon avec une arrière pensée.

« Non, mais t'es pas chiant, comme gosse, toi, hein ! », lâcha Pansy.

Hugo sursauta une fois de plus, et lui lança un regard en coin. Il sourit. Ce serait vraiment plaisant, en fait.  
Leur première conversation porta alors sur le thé, et ses différentes associations. Au final, Pansy fut agréablement surprise par la « science » du garçon dans les mélanges végétaux (jamais Hugo ne lui vouerait que Neville était une grande pointure du thé…), et lui fut certain de laisser tomber la boutique de balais sans hésitation.

Premier jour.  
« T'es en retard, gamin… »

« Désolé, j'ai eu du mal à porter ce que vous m'avez demandé d'amener, justement ! »

Pansy eût un sourire en coin, et Hugo soupira. Il entra avec la traînée de bûches que la jeune femme lui avait ordonné d'apporter pour son premier jour.

« Je vous le pose là… Madame ? »

Pansy grogna.

Deuxième jour.

« Et donc, ce livre a le charme de parler de notre région, et… », Hugo se tût en sentant le regard torve de son employeuse.

« … T'es carrément nul, mon pauvre gars… »

Hugo soupira.

« Merci, Madame, j'apprend. »

« … Tu me soûles… »

« Je sais, Madame. » Sourit le garçon.

Troisième jour.

Hugo entra dans la boutique avec un froncement de sourcil.

La pièce était sombre, et quand il passa la tête du bureau de Pansy, il la trouvé ivre morte sur le sol.

Passé l'instant de surprise et de peur, il alla fermer la boutique, et s'occupa de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci resta enfermée dans les brumes de l'alcool, mais elle sentait bien qu'on s'occupait d'elle. « M… merci… »

« C'est normal, Mad… Pansy. »

« T'es gentil, Weasley… co… comme ta mère. Tss, elle était con, elle… »

Hugo se figea, puis reprit son mouvement en silence. Il l'aida à se coucher, en attendant la suite. Depuis deux jours, il avait bien compris à ses manières, à ses paroles, et à son âge apparent qu'elle avait dû être à Hogwart à la même époque que ses parents, et dans une maison opposée.

Mais Pansy se tût.

Et Hugo soupira.

Quatrième jour.

Pansy grogna, et se prit la tête dans les mains ensuite.

Elle avait perdu. Une fois de plus.

Depuis hier, elle sentait qu'Hugo la regardait encore plus bizarrement qu'avant. Il ne l'avait même pas agacé, encore !

La journée finit sur cette note d'attente.

Cinquième jour.

« Parkinson. »

« Weasley… », fit doucement Pansy. Ainsi, le garçon avait découvert son ascendance. Elle se plaça plus confortablement dans son siège, et patienta.

Mais le roux se contenta de la fixer du regard. Finalement, il repartit faire son travail en silence.

Pansy souffla lentement. « Ce ne sera plus long… »

Sixième jour.

« Vous avez changé... »

« Tu crois ? Tu ne m'as jamais connu, gamin. »

« Possible. Mais Maman prétend que vous aviez une certaine force dans le regard. Vous semblez brisée… »

Pansy haussa un sourcil, puis poussa un léger grognement amusé. « Peut-être que j'ai rêvé trop longtemps, oui… mais je crois surtout que ta mère vit dans un souvenir drôlement cinglé. Elle prend des drogues ? »

« Mais vous avez quoi, exactement, contre ma mère ? » perdit finalement son sang froid Hugo.

Pansy eut un petit rire faible. « Elle est une Née de Moldue. »

Hugo fronça les sourcils « et alors ? »

« Et alors, et alors… ah, tu vis dans une famille tolérante, mon jeune idiot. A mon époque, c'était… mal vu… »

« Mais, pourquoi ? »

« Parce que les Nés de Moldus sont, pardon, étaient des tares. Des tricheurs, des fous, des voleurs. Parce que je ne les aime pas, c'est salops qui nous volent nos droits et nos plaisirs, nos métiers, et nos espoirs. Parce qu'elle représente à la fois ce que j'aurais dû être, et ce que je ne supportais pas. »

Hugo ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui racontait tout ça, pourquoi elle acceptait de se dévoiler. Elle-même avait du mal à saisir, mais elle sentait confusément que ça avait trait à ses cheveux roux, à ses manières silencieuses, propres, presque timide, et à ses yeux si francs. Il lui rappelait l'enfance, il lui rappelait la souffrance, mais surtout, il lui rappelait l'amitié. Elle soupira.

« Laisse tomber, gamin… C'était ton dernier jour. Rentre chez toi. »

Mais Hugo n'en avait pas fini.

Il revint la semaine suivante.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

« Un thé compo' Hiver Pétillant. Et qui était avec vous, dans votre dortoir ? »

Pansy leva un sourcil, mais le servit.

Puis elle raconta.

Et la semaine d'après, Hugo continua son manège.

Chaque Samedi. Et Pansy finit par l'accepter.

« Tu ressembles à ton père, tu sais… »

Hugo fronça une fois de plus les sourcils. « Non… »

« Si. Mais avant. Avant Hogwart, avant Potter. Le Ronald d'avant, celui du jardin d'enfants. C'était le bon temps… »

Elle lui raconta alors ses souvenirs. Doucement, par petites touches. Les matins à regarder par la fenêtre en apprenant l'étiquette. Les après midi dans le parc destiné aux jeunes sorciers.

Et Ronald, Ronald si gentil. Qui se faisait avoir par ses frères, mais qui protégeait toujours sa sœur. Celui qui souriait à tout le monde, et qui n'avait peur de rien. Celui qui préparait avec minutie les attaques contre Flo'ian, le vendeur de glace.

Et Hugo écoutait, Hugo apprenait, il riait, pleurait même parfois, mais toujours en silence. Une brève présence qui disparaitrait un jour, mais qui écoutait quand même.

Pansy le remercia, une fois. Une seule.

Mais Hugo l'accepta pour la valeur que ça avait. Avec tout son cœur.

Et malgré la curiosité, l'inquiétude même, de sa famille, il ne dit jamais à quoi il passait les quelques heures de chaque Samedi sur deux après midi, même après Hogwart.

Et Pansy l'accueillait toujours avec le sourire, et une tasse de thé.

XX

3


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur**: Nanika  
**Fandom**: Harry Potter, UA  
**Pairing**: Poppy Pomfresh/Parvati Patil  
**Warning**: Pas ce que vous croyez, mais vous commencez à être habitués. )  
**Note**: CUTE. En tout cas, pour moi !

XX

L'infirmière du château poussa un petit soupir en refermant silencieusement la porte de son antre.

C'était fini pour la journée, et, a priori, pour tout le weekend.

Elle eut un petit rire fatiguée : bien que l'institut possède un nombre respectable d'étudiants, ceux-ci semblait absolument incapables de venir passer un peu de temps à l'Infirmerie.

Il fallait, en même temps, préciser que la Magie avait cette capacité, assez étonnante pour les Moldus, de renforcer le système immunitaire.

Seules quelques maladies passaient les filets, et encore, il s'agissait bien souvent de maladies spécifiques…

Comme chaque soir, elle repassa mentalement les quelques visites qu'elle avait eu dans la journée.

Eloise Midgen était, une fois de plus, repassée à l'Infirmerie. Depuis le malheureux épisode de son nez, la jeune fille venait une fois par semaine. Poppy pensait, en elle-même, que c'était excessif. _A t-elle vraiment besoin d'aide, après tout ? Elle ne fait que se plaindre pour un rien !... _

Mais la jeune fille semblait absolument devoir parler, et l'infirmière ne se sentait pas le courage de la rejeter, alors qu'elle-même avait besoin de compagnie. Elle aurait, certes, pu l'envoyer voir un psychomage. Mais, hey, était-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

Le petit Neville était aussi passé, ainsi qu'une troupe de jeune Pouffsoufle. Tous avaient eu un cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, et, bien qu'ils ne soient pas dans la même année, avaient tous reçus le même genre de blessure. _Etonnant… Hagrid, je vais devoir vous tirer les oreilles une fois de plus !_

Mais tout ceci n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, non, parce que la seule personne qui avait marqué son passage avait était la petite lionne.

Parvati Patil.

La jeune indienne jeta un regard inquiet derrière elle, alors qu'elle montait les escaliers menant à son dortoir. Elle venait de finir ses devoirs, et, une fois de plus, il était plus minuit que dix heures.

Bien sûr, seule sa meilleure amie savait qu'elle mettait autant de temps à les faire. Quel horreur si quelqu'un d'autre en avait conscience ! Après tout, bien que l'intelligence ne soit pas forcément primé chez les jeunes filles en fleurs (_surtout chez les indiennes_, et, en pensant cela, elle grimaça), il y'avait une limite à ne pas dépasser. Et être contrainte à passer deux fois plus de temps qu'un cancre notoire (Goyle, pour préciser) à travailler n'était guère… réjouissant.

Elle savait, bien sûr, qu'elle n'était pas aussi intelligente que sa sœur. Et c'est pour cela que, même si elle ne s'en faisait pas trop de passer beaucoup plus de temps qu'elle à travailler, elle y mettait tout ses efforts.

Elle ne négligeait rien, faisait des exercices supplémentaires, apprenait par cœur, déchiffrait à l'envers, et même, aller parfois à des tutorats… mais rien à faire, elle restait désespérément dans la moyenne.

Et pourtant, elle n'était pas bête. N'est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille était passée, de manière complètement inattendue, et il avait fallu à Poppy toute son expérience pour ne rien dire devant les cernes que le maquillage ne cachait plus.

Ce fut ce maquillage, plus que le reste, qui l'a convainquit qu'elle n'avait pas devant elle l'habituelle Patil.

« Miss Patil ? »

« Mrs Pomfresh… Je… » Commença t'elle. Mais elle n'avait pas pu continuer, et avait, à la place, baissé les yeux.

Pour autant, Poppy s'adoucit. C'était bien la première fois que celle-ci venait pour autre chose que pour un souci d'allergie à certaines substances en Potion, et elle avait bien l'intention de la garder un moment. Elle se sentait si mal, parfois, de sa réputation de dragon. Même si c'était pour leur bien.

« Asseyez-vous… expliquez moi donc. »

Et Parvati murmura son souci.

Elle aurait aussi bien pu le hurler.

Poppy en resta interdite. « Vous voulez une potion pour dormir ? Mais vous êtes si jeune ! »

Elle ne laisserait certainement pas une des étudiantes dont elle avait la charge commençait à se droguer maintenant !

Certes, la potion n'était pas addictive tout de suite, mais Poppy savait que si on commençait pour autre chose que pour une urgence médicale, on en devenait vite accro. Après tout, une Potion sans Rêve équivalait à un envoi simple dans l'oubli. Or il semblait bien que c'était ce que recherchait la plupart des jeunes déprimés.

Mais Parvati leva les yeux.

Des larmes au coin des paupières, une lueur absente, un regard presque vide…

Poppy céda. « Une seule fois. »

Et Parvati rentra chez elle à pas de loup.

La semaine se passa lentement, sans qu'aucune des deux ne repense vraiment à l'autre.

Si seulement il n'y avait pas eu ce satané contrôle…

« Miss Patil ? »

« … S'il vous plait… »

« … »

Poppy soupira, et jeta un œil autour d'elle. L'infirmerie était vide. _Bien…_

Parvati ne fronça même pas les sourcils.  
La semaine qui venait de finir avait eu pour objectif de la mettre à terre, de la jeter définitivement, de l'assassiner à coup d'examens.

Alors, quand l'infirmière lui fit signe d'entrer, et qu'elle refermât la porte derrière elle, la jeune fille ne dit rien.

Elle fit passer délicatement sa longue tresse devant son épaule, et elle commença à jouer avec le bout. Elle s'assit doucement sur le lit que Pomfresh lui proposait, et elle leva finalement les yeux.

Poppy l'observait.

Elle notait à part elle, dans son plus pur style de médecin, les conséquences physiques de ce qui semblait ronger l'étudiante.

Cernes, teint cireux, yeux vides, mâchoires crispées…

Et pourtant, elle l'avait remarqué, Parvati passait sa journée à sourire et à faire bon accueil à tous.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, et pourtant, elle en avait déjà une idée.

Après tout, les jumelles Patil n'avaient pas été ses premières étudiantes gémellaires...

Elle se rappelait fort bien des jumeaux Wesaley. Notamment de leurs soucis l'un envers l'autre, à l'adolescence…

Mais était-ce vraiment ça ?

Parvati souffla doucement.

L'infirmière ne lui avait rien demandé. Elle s'était contentée de lui servir une tasse de thé brûlant, et de lui offrir du temps.

Au début, elle avait bien cherché à trouver un moyen de partir… mais, rapidement, elle s'était sentie détendue. Un regard perplexe vers le thé, un regard vers l'infirmière et son sourire en coin, et Parvati avait pu sourire réellement pour la première fois de la soirée.

Poppy sourit derrière sa tasse.

Décidément, il suffisait VRAIMENT d'une tasse de thé pour ces britanniques…

Les semaines passèrent, et finalement, Parvati finit par raconter son histoire.

« Ce n'est pas que je suis nulle, dû moins je ne le crois pas… mais… » Elle se tût. Poppy lui resservit une tasse de thé, et lui sourit avec compréhension.

« Mais ?

Mais je suis toujours à la traîne, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire…

Par rapport à… ? »

Parvati lui lança un regard incisif. « A ma putain de sœur ! »

Aussitôt, elle plaça une main devant sa bouche, et eût un air absolument horrifié. Poppy baissa lentement sa propre tasse vers ses genoux, et la regarda avec impassibilité.

Parvati finit par baisser les yeux et soupirer. « Je suis vraiment désolée…

Ce n'est pas à moi que vous devriez le dire, Miss Patil. Et, pour être sincère, je pense que vous n'en avez pas besoin.

Pardon ?

Vous le pensiez ? Vraiment ? »

Parvati faillit se mordre la langue pour ne pas l'insulter. Bien sûre que non ! Elle n'aurait jamais pensé cela en le pensant réellement, si elle n'avait pas été tellement en colère, tellement énervée, tellement fatiguée…

Et ça la percuta.

« C'est à cause de ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Nh ?

Vous le saviez. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à dormir… »

Poppy sourit. « Je m'en doute, Miss Patil. Mais si vous ne me le dîtes pas, je ne peux pas le savoir vraiment. Après tout, je ne suis pas infaillible pour ce qui n'est pas des lésions médicales… »

Parvati offrit un sourire faible. « C'est vrai… »

« C'est juste qu'elle est tellement parfaite ! Je veux dire, elle sait tout faire, elle a toujours de bonnes notes, et en plus, elle est jolie. Alors, oui, je sais, on se ressemble, mais elle est différente, elle a cette élégance que je n'ai pas, avec mon impulsivité toute lionnesque ! Et puis, depuis qu'elle fait partie de son groupe de je-sais-pas-quoi, elle s'est rendu compte qu'être sociable, ben c'était pas dur, et maintenant, elle a plein d'amis, et les amis, ben c'était mon seul truc ! Je veux dire je suis pas très intelligente, enfin, si, mais pas comme elle. Quand on étaient gosses, c'était pas compliqué, elle était la tête, et j'étais les jambes, c'était bien. Mais maintenant… déjà, elle n'a plus besoin de moi pour se faire des amis, mais en plus, je disparais, et c'est trop dur, et puis en plus, elle, elle a tout, tout de suite, tandis que moi, même si j'essaie, ça marche pas et… »

Poppy l'écouta parler pendant plus d'une heure.

Elle ne s'étonnât pas de la longueur, Gidéon Prewett avait mis beaucoup plus de temps, après tout. Non, ce qui la perturba, ce fut plutôt le problème en lui-même.

Parvati Patil souffrait d'un syndrome fort bien connu.

Elle avait un complexe d'infériorité.

Pour autant, Poppy comprit que ce n'était pas complètement naturel. Elle ne se sentait pas plus bas que les autres, elle avait conscience de ses qualités… mais elle se jugeait toujours au-dessous de sa sœur jumelle.

Sachant que l'autre jumelle n'avait d'autres soucis que ses études…

Poppy soupira.

Et entama son programme de sauvetage de jeune fille en détresse.

Parvati inspira profondément, en repensant à ce que Poppy Pomfresh lui avait dit.

Elle plaça un sourire sur son visage, et entra par la Grande Porte.

Le silence qui se fit ne dura pas longtemps. Et bien que ça la fisse grimacer intérieurement, elle ne dit rien et continua à sourire. Les Premières années étaient arrivés. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre son air avenant.

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Ronald Weasley qui lui sourit doucement.

Enfin, elle s'assit à sa place.

Le roux de son année se leva, et le silence se fit. « Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous dire, les anciens savent que je n'aime pas les discours, et les nouveaux l'apprendront vite. Mais avant tout, je vais vous présenter notre nouvelle Infirmière en Chef, Parvatil Patil ! »

Des applaudissements légers retentirent, mais Parvati sourit. C'était un début.

XX

There you are.

Reviews ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur**: Nanika  
**Fandom**: Harry Potter, UA  
**Pairing**: Lily Luna Potter/Severus Snape  
**Warning**: *sob*  
**Note**: *sob*

XX

Ce n'était pas qu'il représentait tout ce que ses parents avaient haïs.  
Après tout, son père avait fait son mea culpa, et regardait plus loin que le bout de son nez. Severus Snape était un homme admirable, bien qu'effrayant.  
Il avait blessé, tué, menti... mais il avait aussi protégé, était blessé en retour, et surtout, il avait aimé de toutes ses forces.

Ce n'était pas qu'il était beau.  
Honnêtement, il aurait été n'importe qui d'autres, elle lui aurait conseillé cette chose moldue qu'était la chirurgie esthétique. Pas qu'il en eût besoin, pourtant.  
Son regard noir était renforcé par ses sourcils fins et élégants, et son nez -qui avilissait son être, était pourtant dérisoire. Ses cheveux, auxquels les photos ne rendaient pas justice, étaient certes graisseux, mais elle se doutait bien que le souci venait bien plus probablement du stress et des potions qu'une mauvaise hygienne corporelle.

Ce n'était pas qu'il était gentil.  
Il ne l'était pas du tout. Cela, au moins, elle en était certaine. Il y avait trop de témoignage allégeant de sa méchanceté gratuite, de sa haine totale, de son côté cynique et sarcastique pour qu'elle puisse avoir des illusions.  
Non, il était grincheux, hargneux, et il n'aurait pas donné un bout de pain à un pauvre dans la rue. Mais il n'était pas mauvais. Jamais il n'enfonçait les gens gratuitement, après tout. Excepté son père. Mais Harry Potter le cherchait, à sa manière.

Ce n'était pas qu'il était un héros.  
Car, bien que son père ne cesse de répéter à tout va que Severus Snape était un héros, sa mère leur avait bien raconté toute l'histoire.  
L'homme en noir était également le responsable de la mort de sa grand-mère paternelle. Il était celui à cause de qui Voldemort était allé les chasser. Oh, bien sûr, elle savait qu'il n'était pas le seul responsable. Après tout, Dumbledore avait forcé le destin en misant tout sur cacher les Potter et laisser les Longbottom tranquilles. Mais Severus avait une part dans tout cela. Il était peut-être un héros, mais c'était pour se rattraper. Et Lily ne l'oubliait pas. Elle admirait sa force et sa volonté, mais elle pleurait parfois pour son manque cruel de discernement.

Ce n'était pas qu'il était mort.  
Elle n'avait jamais eu pour habitude de louer les morts.  
C'était une pratique qu'elle jugeait idiote. Ne pas dire du mal des morts, parce que, justement, ils étaient morts? Et puis quoi, encore? Ne plus insulter ceux qui nous agressent parce qu'ils sont de l'autre côté de la rue?  
Non, Severus avait fait des conneries, il n'était pas merveilleux, et certainement pas un sorcier à aimer sans condition. Mais il n'était pas un monstre.  
Lily pensait que respecter les morts, c'était surtout ne pas oublier leur essence. Et celle-ci n'était complète qu'avec leurs défauts.

En fait, c'était surtout son regard.  
Lily était tombée sur les photos de son père.  
Celle de l'album qui compilait les photographies de ses grand-parents, et où son père avait finalement ajouté les siennes propres.  
Elle l'avait ouvert, une fois, par hasard. Et elle l'avait vu.

Severus Snape.  
Regardant au loin, vers une rousse, comme elle. Mélancolique.  
Le corps pendu, la tête en bas, un air hargneux et rageur.  
Solennel, présidant une Grande Salle.  
Assis, effrayé, dans une barque avec Lily 1.  
Amoureux, en tenant la main de la même jeune fille, quelques années plus tard, alors qu'on voyait James Potter rongeait son frein un peu plus loin.  
Lançant un sort vicieux sur Peter Pettigrew, alors que celui-ci tournait le dos, et que ses amis ne l'avait pas vu.  
Et tant d'autres.

Elle était tombée amoureuse d'une image. Parfois, même, elle rêvait de remonter le temps, et de prendre la place de sa grand-mère. Elle savait que Severus Snape n'avait jamais aimé qu'une seule personne, et c'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle même l'aimait tant.  
Elle ne pourrait jamais espéré un tel amour, quand bien même elle ressemblait énormément à Lily 1.

Et parfois, seulement parfois, alors que la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, et que le silence était pesant, Lily Luna serrait dans ses bras l'album, et elle maudissait tout en pleurant cette grand-mère qui avait eu tout ce qu'elle même désirait.

XX

*renifle*

Lilu…


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur**: Nanika  
**Fandom**: Harry Potter, UA  
**Pairing**: Victoire Weasley/Ronald Weasley + Victoire/Mystery!  
**Warning**: Choupinet attitude.  
**Note**: Toujours pas ce que tout le monde attend.

XX

Victoire balaya du regard la pièce.  
A table étaient assis les parents, et les adultes qui avaient depuis longtemps fini de s'intéresser aux cadeaux sous le sapin.  
Sous le sapin, justement, les enfants et les adolescents qui n'avaient pas encore envie de prendre un masque de respectabilité.

Elle sourit tristement, cependant.  
Pour la première fois, elle remarquait ce qui l'avait toujours troublé.  
Pour la première fois, elle comprenait.

Ronald Weasley était assis avec les enfants.  
Il jouait, riait, essayait presque désespérément d'attirer ses amis à lui, mais échouait. Il gardait pourtant un sourire. Un sourire qui sonnait tellement faux...  
Et sans un mot, sans un geste plus que son déplacement, elle se posa au côté de son oncle préféré, sous le sapin.

x

Ronald "Ron" Weasley soupira.  
Chaque année, c'était la même rengaine: "ne traîne pas!", "aide moi!", "bouges toi, et ranges ça!", "si tu ne fais rien, pousses toi au moins du chemin!".

Il avait envie de hurler à sa femme de s'arrêter, de profiter, de rêver!  
Mais non, elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête: il fallait que tout soit parfait, que le monde soit carré, et surtout, que le seul désordre visible soit celui qu'elle pouvait contrôler.

Hermione était merveilleuse.  
Il le savait, le lui disait aussi souvent qu'il le pensait, et il adorait positivement qu'elle le considère viable pour leur mariage.  
Mais -car il y avait toujours un "mais", n'est-ce pas?-, il ne pouvait pas supporter cette attitude qui rendait ce jour aussi instable.

Noël était un moment pour rêver.  
Elle avait tant apporté à leur culture, avec son idée de Père Noël, son sapin décoré sans magie, et sa bûche faite à la main. Hermione leur racontait les légendes moldues, et leurs pendants magiques avec une passion qui faisait qu'on ne pouvait que l'écouter, fasciné.

Mais elle ne comprenait pas la véritable signification de ce qu'elle racontait.  
Oh, bien sûr, elle croyait que si.  
Et elle s'amusait, oh, oui! Elle riait, se lâchait presque complètement, et osait rire de tout.

Mais elle ne sentait pas la magie.  
A vrai dire, il avait parfois l'impression que seul lui la ressentait vraiment, à cet unique instant de l'année.  
Il était habitué depuis l'enfance à voir les jumeaux le comprendre... mais de jumeaux, il n'y en avait plus qu'un, et celui-ci n'y arrivait plus.  
Il le lui avait dit, d'ailleurs: "ne perd pas ta capacité, petit frère. Parfois, je m'attend à ressentir cette excitation, ce passage magique qui nous tenait éveillé des heures durant dans l'attente de _quelque chose_... et je me souviens alors que je n'y arrive plus. Ne l'oublie pas...".

Et Ron avait pris ce conseil au sérieux.  
Il veillait chaque soir de Noël avec attention et impatience, il attendait chaque matin comme un enfant, et au moment d'ouvrir le paquet, il espérait chaque fois quelque chose de plus, et l'obtenait. Cette magie qui se tapissait en lui explosait littéralement, et la bulle de joie remontait jusque dans son esprit, le laissant pour quelques jours dans un état d'euphorie qui se répercutait sur son entourage.

D'année en année, pourtant, la magie disparaissait.  
Et chaque nuit, il ruminait.  
Et chaque année, il redoublait d'ingéniosité pour renouveler son sentiment.  
Et chaque Noël, la désillusion plombait son énergie.

x

Victoire avait décidé de réagir, cette fois.  
Elle avait finalement compris ce qu'il se passait.

Oh, pas immédiatement, bien sûr.  
Elle avait beau être intelligente, adorait passer ses après midi avec sa tante Hermione, elle n'était pas aussi perspicace.  
Cependant, le fait qu'elle soit blonde ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était stupide _c'est-bien-compris-James-Sirius-Stupide-Potter?_, et elle comprenait maintenant le sens de son malaise.

Chaque année, c'était la même rengaine: "ça va être génial!" "On va avoir plein de cadeaux!" "Je suis trop grand pour les cadeaux..." "On va super bien mangé!" "Je vais perdre du temps sur mes études."...  
Et chaque année, elle attendait avec impatience ce moment où elle serait réuni avec toute la famille -qui, certes, était nombreuse, mais avec qui on ne s'ennuyait jamais.  
Et chaque année, depuis quelques temps, les adultes agissaient bizarrement.

La raison s'était révélée à elle par pur hasard, il y avait 2 ans.  
Tandis que les parents restaient à table, un sourire aux lèvres et des regards voilés, Ron s'était levé sans attendre pour ouvrir les paquets avec eux, les enfants.  
C'était un fait établi, une vérité d'ordre général, une _habitude_!

Et pourtant, il y avait eu ce malaise. Ce sentiment que ça n'était pas normal. Que la chose était bizarre.  
Était-ce le commentaire de James? "_Tonton est trop vieux pour ça!_"  
Le regard d'Hermione qui disait clairement qu'elle le pensait aussi?  
Ou alors le manque cruel de pétillement dans les yeux de Ron?  
L'un ou l'autre, Ron avait perdu son entrain.  
Il ne brillait plus!

Et Victoire n'avait compris que l'année dernière pourquoi.  
La Magie de Noël, celle des romans, celle des histoires... celle qui avait toujours existait pour Ronald Weasley... elle avait disparu.

Oh, il jouait bien la comédie, et surtout, il ne se plaignait pas.  
Mais il se mentait.  
Et cruellement.

Il fallait que Victoire remette de l'ordre, et foi de Weasley, elle allait le faire dans les formes!

x

Ron sourit à sa nièce quand elle s'assit à côté de lui.  
Elle lui rendit son sourire, mais il fronça les sourcils en y trouvant un côté hésitant.

"Eh bien, ma petite Toi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?"

_"Toi"_. Pour ne pas avoir à dire "Vicky". Hermione et Harry le charriaient souvent à se sujet, mais, eh, que pouvait-il y faire, s'il était un jaloux compulsif?

"Je voulais te demander... tu pourrais venir avec moi, un instant?", lui chuchota t-elle doucement à l'oreille. Il haussa les sourcils, mais acquiesça avec un sourire.

"Nous revenons dans un instant!"  
"Pourquoiiiiii?" firent en choeur les enfants et Georges.

Ron sourit en coin, et regarda son grand frère. "Victoire et moi allons avoir une conversation de père à fille, vu qu'apparemment Bill ne peut pas le lui..."  
"Oh, tais toi, Tonton Ron!... Papa va se vexer!" finit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Ils sortirent de la salle alors que tous les autres éclataient de rire, et que Bill essayait vainement de se disculper.

Arrivés dans la pièce du dessus, Victoire se retourna vers son oncle, et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il perdit instantanément son air de bienheureux, et fronça les sourcils.  
"Je rigolais, Toi, mais si tu as un souci dont tu ne peux pas parler à ton père, je..."  
"Il n'y as pas de problème!"  
"Tu es sûr? Je veux dire, entre toi et..."

Victoire le coupa aussitôt en rougissant. Ron était le seul au courant de sa relation avec la personne qu'elle aimait, et elle tenait à ce que ça reste entre eux trois. Pour l'instant, elle n'était pas prête à en parler, et Ron avait été assez gentil de ne pas en parler quand il les avait surpris dans le château après le couvre-feu.

"Que se passe t-il?"  
"Pourquoi tu ne t'amuses plus?"

Dire que Ron était choqué eût été un euphémisme. "Pardon?"  
"C'est Noël, Tonton..."

Il haussa les sourcils, et ouvrit deux fois la bouche avant de répondre un peu brusquement: "Je sais!"  
"Alors pourquoi tu ne le _sens_ pas?" aboya rageusement la jeune fille.

Ron recula, et finit par baisser les yeux au bout de quelques minutes. Il poussa un léger soupir, et affecta un air doux. "Je vois. Tu sais, Toi, ce n'est pas grave. Je crois juste que je grandis..."

Il avait tenté l'humour.  
Il se fit jeter avec fracas.

"La benne. Tu grandis pas, tu dépéris. Tu n'apprend pas, tu oublies! Tu ne vis pas... tu subis... Pourquoi?"

Il détourna le regard, et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Puis il se décida. "Victoire?"  
"... Oui?"  
"Que vois tu, quand tu regardes la neige?"

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais répondit néanmoins. Elle connaissait son oncle, savait qu'il plaçait ses pièces sur l'échiquier de leur confrontation, mais elle comptait bien gagner. "Je vois de l'eau congelé. Du blanc à perte de vue, du froid, et... j'attends un chocolat chaud."

Il eut un petit rire. "Tu es déjà tellement grande... parions que tu vas bientôt rester assise, hein?... Peu importe. Moi, je voyais des batailles à n'en plus finir, des bonshommes de neige à faire, des anges à dessiner dedans, et, oui, du chocolat chaud. Maintenant, je vois des pneumonies, des rires glacials, un froid pénétrant, et plus un seul vrai sourire."

Il se tourna vers elle, et Victoire retint l'envie de s'étreindre. "C'est pareil pour Noël. J'avais l'habitude de ne voir que le côté magique, les cadeaux et la nourriture, les rires faciles, et l'attente impatiente."

Il se tût, et la regarda droit dans les yeux. "Mais ils ont oublié. Je ne peux pas être le seul à rêver encore, n'est-ce pas? Ils ont ce regard qui me désespère, celui qui dit _pourquoi rit-il? c'est juste un jour comme les autres, une blague sans importance!_. Je n'arrive plus à attendre ce jour comme avant, Victoire, parce que personne ne l'attend avec moi. C'est dur, j'essaye, et je croyais y arriver. Mais si tu n'y crois pas, alors qui pourrait y croire?"  
"Pardon?"

Elle était offensée. Mais il s'expliqua: "Pas que tu sois naïve, Toi. Juste que tu y rêvais comme moi, avant. Tu te rend compte? Tu as grandis! Tu es amoureuse, tu parviens à l'âge adulte, et pourtant, tu attendais, comme moi! Mais maintenant..."

Elle comprit.  
Vraiment.  
Et elle se félicita intérieurement.

"Je vois. Je suis désolée, Tonton. Retournons-y."

Il resta figé un instant, puis soupira en baissant la tête. Il avait espéré, bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas comme si c'était possible, si?

Ils descendirent, et Ron reprit son masque.

x

Masque qu'il perdit aussitôt en entrant dans la salle.  
Quelqu'un lui avait jeté un sort, ce n'était juste _pas possible!_

Le sapin brillait toujours de mille feux, mais des paillettes tombaient du plafond en autant de scintillements. Les enfants jouaient aux auto-tamponneuses sur des chaises ensorcelées, et Hermione riait en laissant Harry l'attaquait à coup de chatouilles.

Tout le monde était en train de se lancer des blagues à la figures, et chacun riait.  
En soi, rien de bien différent.

Mais sous le sapin, des cadeaux mystères en plus.  
Mais dans chaque verre, un cocktail réalisé par Luna Lovegood -et ça, ça voulait dire fanfare, mes amis!  
Mais chaque enfant courrait vers ses parents pour lui faire partager son jeu, contrairement à l'habitude.  
Mais des explosifs retentissait au dessus de leurs têtes.  
Mais Georges souriait, et Bill décoiffait sa femme, et Harry taquinait Charlie, et tout le monde était _ensemble._  
Mais sur chaque assiette, une fleur. En sucre. Comme Molly Weasley en offrait à chacun de ses enfants à Noël. Tradition de moins en moins usitée depuis quelques années, par manque de temps, de courage, ou d'envie, tout simplement.

Ron attrapa la sienne dans ses mains tremblantes, et leva les yeux. En face de lui, Hermione lui souriait. Et elle lui expliqua.

"Victoire est venue nous voir, ce matin. Elle nous as expliqué son plan, et pourquoi. Tu sais, si tu ne t'amusais plus, tu n'étais pas obligé de faire semblant!"

Elle le testait, et comme d'habitude, il ne s'en rendit pas compte. Pas plus qu'il ne saisit le silence autours d'eux deux.

"... Tu ne comprend pas, Mione, n'est-ce-pas?", et, en disant ça, il eût un air si triste qu'Hermione se sentit mal, comme les autres. "Ce n'est pas à propos de faire semblant, ou d'être heureux. C'est à propos d'être bien ensemble. Noël, quand j'étais gosse, c'était le seul moyen d'être avec tout le monde, à rire. Plus besoin de se demander ce qu'il se passe, si l'autre nous oublie, et si on ne compte plus. Pas besoin de d'inquiéter, parce que tout le monde est en sécurité, et tout le monde va bien. Parce qu'on est tous à attendre un moment avec impatience, parce qu'on en rit, qu'on fait comme si de rien n'était, mais qu'on attend qu'une chose: ouvrir des cadeaux, manger du gâteau, et rire, rire, rire. Mais ça ne marchait plus..."

Un silence.  
Et les gosses hurlèrent: "T'es nul, Tonton! C'est cucuuuuuuuuuuuuuuul!"

Ron éclata de rire, et se jeta sur eux. "Je vais vous faire voir, garnements!"  
Évidemment, tout le monde éclata de rire, et Ron pensa que tout allait reprendre sa place.

Mais les adultes entrèrent dans la course. Et il y eût bataille générale. Et personne ne gagna. Mais personne ne perdit.  
Ah, ça, non!

Victoire sourit victorieusement, sous le tas de personne qui l'étouffait.  
Et une voix féminine lui chuchota à l'oreille "Félicitation, petite princesse...", avant qu'une bouche ne se pose délicatement et discrètement sur ses lèvres.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, Luna Lovegood s'étalait sur Ron en lui hurlant que les Elfes du Père Noël essayait de lui voler ses cheveux roux pour faire un paquet cadeau, et qu'elle allait le protéger!

Ron jeta un oeil à sa nièce, et lui fit un clin d'oeil, qu'elle rendit, en souriant et en rougissant.

XX

Hihihihihihi.

Et ne me faîtes pas comme ma copine, hier : je SAIS que Toi sort avec Teddy, mais c'était trop tentant. Allez savoir pourquoi. :P


End file.
